


the sanctity of christmas

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, and the overdads is there but its nothing explicit, the roadrat is just implied btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: "Well, would ya' looky there," Jesse was looking upwards towards the high ceiling and Jamie followed suit, confused. Jamie's eye widened and his brow furrowed upon seeing the small, green plant, a tiny, silver star ornament hanging down amongst the leaves."Well, well, well," Jesse was giving Jamie a smooth grin. "Mistletoe."





	

**Author's Note:**

> u guys: more of that wolf 359 fic pls!  
> me: yeah okay,, but how about i do this instead
> 
> heck im not super happy with how this came out, but here u go. p ironic that the first overwatch fic i post isnt even of a favorite ship of mine!
> 
> ANYHOO enjoy the dumb christmas fluff

Jamie was a sad drunk.

All that Jamie would do when he drank was cry and ramble about his childhood, and even he had enough sense to know that when you're at a holiday party, the last thing you'd wanna do is babysit a 25 year old man sobbing about his dead parents. So, he decided against downing the tinnie he'd been ever-so-graciously offered by Lena.

Though he had to admit, getting fuckin' maggot seemed like a tempting offer at that moment. Every single year, Overwatch threw these big corporate holiday parties at different Watchpoints around the globe. This year, the whole team had been flown out to Hanamura to, as Winston put it, "party like it's 2029." It was a formal event, and Jamie was wearing a suit (couldn't risk a repeat of his first year on the team, when he had shown up to the celebration shirtless and in shorts), so this wasn't exactly what he'd call his comfort zone. Even the tables felt too fancy for him, covered in white, silk linen.

Roadie hadn't shown up, but that wasn't unusual. He never came to these things. Jamie wouldn't either if the organization didn't threaten to kick people who didn't come off the team. He guessed they didn't even bother threatening Mak because they knew he'd just kill them if they tried anything. Mak would slaughter an entire organization without batting an eye just for threatening to fire him. Jamie grinned and sighed. What a spunk.

"Mr. Fawkes?" A woman's voice inquired behind him. Jamie had been sitting at a table at the righthand side of the room, propping his hand up with his chin and surveying the attendees, for God-knows-how-long. He jumped a bit when he heard the voice address him, and whipped around to face the person. It was one of the bodyguards who had been clearing people past the door earlier, giving Jamie a polite smile. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, you've been sitting here for quite a bit, is there anything you need?"

"Oh, ah - " He furrowed his brow. Mr. Fawkes. No, he didn't like that one bit. "Nah, just a bit of a wallflower at these things."

"Well, Mr. Fawkes," She gestured to a large table on the other side of the room covered in platters of food and large punch bowls. "Maybe a spirit would lift your spirits!" She gave him what she must have thought was an encouraging look. Bit of a try-hard, must be a new employee.

"Right," He replied, giving her a pat on the back. "Ta."

She nodded politely before heading back to the doorway that she was supposed to be guarding. Jamie sighed and sat up, forgetting to push his chair in. He began making his way over the food table. He wasn't gonna be having any grog, but he might as well grab a bite. He attempted to maneuver his way around the other guests, mainly around Reinhardt and Jack who had dominated the dance floor. Upon closer inspection, Jack was off his fuckin' face, and Jamie could only assume Reinhardt was completely sober.

Jamie found himself a bit distracted by a monstrously huge old man throwing around a smaller old man as they both laughed in complete and utter jubilation, and as his eyes drifted away from his preferred destination of the snack table and towards the dance floor, he bumped directly into someone. Jamie hastily took a step backwards and glanced downwards at who had just ran their face into his chest.

Jesse McCree took a step back as well, adjusting his hat and chuckling while he was at it. He tilted his chin up to look Jamie directly in the eyes and gave him a smirk. "Ohoh, well, excuse me. Didn't see you there."

"Er, sorry, wasn't watching' where I was g -"

"Well, would ya' looky there," Jesse was looking upwards towards the high ceiling and Jamie followed suit, confused. Jamie's eye widened and his brow furrowed upon seeing the small, green plant, a tiny, silver star ornament hanging down amongst the leaves.

"Well, well, well," Jesse was giving Jamie a smooth grin. "Mistletoe."

Jamie just gave him a blank stare for a second before feeling his face heat up, and taking a small step backwards. "Aw mate, you don't have to - "

"Personally," The cowboy took his hat off his head and gave it a quick run-down, wiping off the brim gently before pressing the hat to his chest. "I believe that if you don't kiss someone under the mistletoe, it's really just ruinin' the sanctity of this fine holiday!"

Jamie's face heated up even more as he had trouble keeping eye contact with the older man. Holy dooley, he was really gonna kiss him.

"So," Jesse brought his face closer to Jamie's, heat practically radiating off the Aussie's face. "If you wouldn't mind helpin' me keep the festivity alive."

Jamie was flustered beyond all belief and snapped out, "Just do it, you d - !"

Jesse kissed him, but he didn't just kiss him. No, he went and full on dipped him, one hand on Jamie's waist and another on the small of his back, dipping him down under the mistletoe. His eyes were wide open and he could almost feel Jesse smirking through the kiss. He brought Jamie back up and their lips parted, leaving him breathless. It took a moment for him to find his footing again, and stand up straight to look down and see Jesse still giving him that shit-eating grin as he slapped his hat back on his head.

"Merry Christmas, pardner." The cowboy said, giving Jamie a tip of his hat as he sauntered away.

Jesse was already out of earshot by the time Jamie replied. "Merry Christmas, mate."

**Author's Note:**

> this event began a crush junkrat had on mccree for like 2 months. also gEEZ jamie cant get a full sentence out around this guy


End file.
